clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Kadavo
The Battle of Kadavo was a battle during the Clone Wars in which Republic forces led by Jedi Master Plo Koon attacked Kadavo in order to rescue Kenobi, Clone Captain Rex and Togruta colonists of Kiros from Zygerrian slavers. Participants The Battle Prelude When Separatist Forces led by Darts D'Nar and Count Dooku, arrived on Kiros and sold Togruta colonists that lived there to Zygerrians, the Republic arrived led Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano and soon engaged the enemy using BARC speeders. Republic forces soon took over the capital and Skywalker and Ahsoka cought and captured Zygerrian leader, Darts D'Nar. Skywalker, his master and his padawan, then went to Zygerria, dressed as slavers in order to locate missing colonists, but Kenobi was soon captured and Anakin, Captain Rex and Ahsoka had to reveal their identitys. Kenobi and Rex were then sent to Kadavo, planet in Kadavo system, where Zygerrian Labor Processing Hub was placed. There they were welcomed by Keeper Agruss and they found out that the missing colonists were actually there. Meanwhile, Ahsoka Tano was also captured and putb in the cage by Atai Molec, who got her as a present from the Queen Miraj Scintel. Queen named Skywalker as her bodyguard and told him that lives of his friends were in his arms. Plan to find Ahsoka, Kenobi and Rex Now unwilling bodyguard of the Queen Miraj Scintel, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker tried to make a plan to escape from Zygerria and locate his missing friends. While taking a Queen on a walk across her balcony, she offered Skywalker the chance to free his friends in exchange for his loyalty and submission. In return the Queen would allow Kenobi, Ahsoka and Rex to leave Zyggeria but only if he agreed never to do the same, essentially becoming the permanent property of the Queen. Meanwhile, Atai Molec contacted Dooku and told him that Queen had taken Skywalker as her bodyguard and she that she hadn't terminated the other Jedi. Dooku arrived in his Solar Sailer and was contacted by Darth Sidious who told him that if the Queen wouldn't listen to him, that he should simply kill her. Dooku agreed, and Molec told the Queen about Sith Lord's arrival. The Queen left Anakin, who told her that too was a slave to Dooku. Miraj refused his warning, telling him that she was not a slave to anybody. She left Anakin guarded, but it didn't take long before R2-D2 arrived to rescue Anakin and take care of the guards. Freed, Skywalker and his astromech droid went to rescue Ahsoka, whose location was found out by R2. Ahsoka was then rescued and together Ahsoka and R2 returned to the Tecora, Darts D'Nar's slave ship while Anakin went to face Dooku. While en route, Dooku told the Queen that the Jedi should have been terminated, not kept alive and thus he intended to see them executed immediately. Miraj told the Sith Lord that she intended to keep them as slaves, and with these new Jedi slaves Zyggeria would build army conquer the galaxy once again. Dooku then noted the he cared nothing for Zyggeria or its future and that if Miraj refused to be compliant he would simply put Molec in charge, effectively terminating the Queen's rule. Scintel furiously reached for her whip and tried to attack the Count, but he Force choked her as punishment for her disobedience and she unconscious the moment Skywalker entered the room. Skywaller arrived and dueled Dooku with the whip, but the count swiftly overwhelmed the Jedi, using Force Lightning to subdue him. Zygerrian guards burst in and Dooku told them that it was Skywalker who killed their Queen. The Guards then attacked Skywalker, who then escaped from the palace carrying the dying Queen. Ahsoka arrived aboard the Tecora to extract them and the Queen, just prior to her death, revealed the location of Kenobi and Togruta colonists. Attack on Zygerrian Labor Processing Hub While Skywalker was planning how to escape and find his friends, Kenobi, Rex and the Togrutan slaves worked hard digging ore and were very often attacked by Zygerrian slavers that shocked them with whips. With the time passing, Kenobi started to understand Anakin's anger toward slavers. Dooku then told Agruss, Keeper, to eliminate Kenobi and Rex, when Skywalker arrived in the Tecora and infiltrated the base. The cannons, protected by ray shields, destroyed the ''Tecora, preventing them from escaping. Skywalker began to cut a hole in the doors using lightsaber, but was stopped by Kenobi who told him that if he infiltrated the base alone, they would all be killed. Skywalker relayed that he in fact was not alone as a Republic Attack Cruiser and an ''Arquitens''-class cruiser, the Hand of Justice, arrived with Jedi Master Plo Koon and Wolfpack. Koon launched in the Blade of Dorin and soon he and several Wolfpack pilots, including Warthog, attacked the Labor Processing Hub inside Z-95 headhunters. Zygerrian Keeper Agruss, sent two Zygerrian pilots to fetch their fighters and join the battle in the air. Two fighters hit Warthog, who started to panic again, but Koon ordered his Astromech to cut power to the engines, so he could fly behind enemy fighters and destroy them. With enemy fighters destroyed, Warthog thanked Plo Koon for saving him once more. Meanwhile, Agruss decided to open a hole in the room where the Togruta were kept to drop them into the crater below. With not much time left, Ahsoka went to help her people, while Skywalker promised Koon that he will take care of the cannons, because the cruiser could not land with the ground turrets in commission. Skywalker jumped on the top of one cannons, infiltrated it and killed the Zygerrian. Then, he destroyed rest of the cannons and the Republic cruiser started to land and Kenobi and Rex who were still guarded by Zygerrians, attacked their guards and killed them. Kenobi held Agruss at saber point, but the Keeper told him that he did believe that Jedi would kill an unarmed man as it was against the Jedi Code. However, Rex, without hesitation, stabbed the keeper with an electrostaff, killing him instantly and sending his hover chair into the facility's controls. Meanwhile, the Hand of Justice arrived underneath the Labor Processing Hub and Wolffe and his team along with Ahsoka helped the Togruta jump from the Hub onto the cruiser. When the cruiser was on safe distance, Gunships fired missiles and destroyed Zygerrian Labor Processing Hub once and for all. Aftermath As the Republic cruisers traveled to Kiros and the Togruta prepared to return to their home, Governor Roshti thanked the Jedi for their help and Skywalker told him that Ahsoka was the real hero and that he saved a population of Kiros with her creativity. Roshti agreed and spoke with Ahsoka privately, telling her that he still felt sad as he knew that his people would never recover from the horror of the processing facility, but that all she had done for her people was a great deed as well, and Kiros would join the Galactic Republic. Trivia *In the comic version of the battle, Grievous and Asajj Ventress were part of the battle too and the Separatists turned against the Zygerrians and tried to destroy the Labor Processing Hub. *In the comic, this battle takes place when clones are still wearing Phase 1 armor, but in the episode they are already in Phase 2. *In the comic, Agruss was captured. In the episode adaption, he was killed by Captain Rex and his body was destroyed along with the Labor Processing Hub. Appearences *Escape from Kadavo Category:Events Category:Battles